


如你所思

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Celebrimbor完成了三戒十多年后，Annatar再次回到了Eregion。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如你所思

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working As Intended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304001) by [simaetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simaetha/pseuds/simaetha). 



你靠在工作台前，对着Annatar微笑。晨光从打开着的窗户中射入，在金属、石料及打磨过的宝石上闪烁着微光 ；晨间的空气新鲜凉爽，角落的熔炉仍在加热，为一天的工作而做着准备。  
   
在你的手上，你可以感受到维雅的存在，那种你还并未习惯的力量与感知。气之戒无声吟唱着风暴、天空与苍袤之歌，与天空的变幻相连，使得你可以--伸出，去感知你周遭的一切，并且用一种你以前所做不到的方式去改变它们。  
   
你想着这是否就是Annatar一直以来的感受。  
   
你等不及的要告诉他你可以用它所做的一切。  
   
“所以，”你说，“在你愤怒出走离开的我一个百年中，你学会了什么新的东西吗？你可能已经注意到了我在这一直研究着一些问题。”  
   
“我没有愤怒出-”Annatar开始说道，而你再次对他微笑，看着他对你做了一个鬼脸，然后，不情愿的，对你微笑。  
   
“你绝对是愤怒出走的，”你说，“那就是典型的愤怒出走的样子。我希望你研究了新的东西，顺便一说，我现在都不记得那个时候我们在争吵些什么了；如果你告诉我你花了过去的这一百多年为了这件小事闷闷不乐并且没有完成任何东西，我绝对会很失望的。”  
   
“我不确定如果我记得你有这么让人难以忍受的话我还会不会回来，”Annatar说，但是他再次对着你微笑了起来。“我可能，像你说的那样，完成了一些东西。不过，为什么你不先展示一下呢?我得承认我对于那些你新造的戒指的能力很感兴趣。”  
   
“它们不只是工具而已，”你指出，“即算你可以那么使用它们。实际上，我们应该找个时间讨论一下设计。但我想我们应该从煤炭中坚石的热形成开始。”  
   
“你不可能只用熔炉就完成了它们，”Annatar几乎是无意识的不假思索的回复道，然后停了下来，他好像意识到了什么，“你是不是—”  
   
“我不认为你现在表现的有足够的创造力，”你说，发现自己因他感兴趣的靠近而微笑，如你一般热于去发现新鲜事物。  
   
一个百年并不长-至少对你而言，而之于Annatar可能更短，毕竟他自己也不能用你能理解的方式来计算出他究竟有多大。但是，你的确思念他。  
   
你很高兴能再次拥有他。  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
大厅由于烛光而明亮灿烂，温暖的光芒柔软了坚硬的水晶灯罩；你和Lírë自愿去为其他人拿饮料。  
   
你正享受着假面剧，以及与之相关的一切，这是Alassië的剧本，尽管你们并不熟识但你依旧十分喜欢她，讲述着一个有关一位失败的魔术师和他的女儿的轻松的故事；这些事已经成了近几十年的习惯了，华美精致的服装和诗意美丽的装饰-在舞台上出现了一些新的技巧，你一直在试图找出幕后的原理。  
   
“我不确定这一切有什么意义，”Lírë说道，试着保持手中的水晶酒杯的平衡；你伸出手在酒杯开始从她手中滑落时取过了酒杯，放到了你自己那里。“我的意思是，首先，这个剧情完全取决于主角能不能保持使他的女儿一直无知-”  
   
“我不认为剧情是真正的重点，”你说。“我认为这里的编舞很不错，在第三幕中-”  
   
“哦好吧，”Lírë说道，带着淡淡的倨傲的口气以显示剧情一直是重点；你发现自己为此微笑。“我想那没什么问题，如果你喜欢这种东西的话。等一下，让我去拿一个托盘来，这样不行了。”  
   
她转过身去而你抬起头，越过房间与Annatar眼神相交；他对你扬起一个微笑，然后继续与Ólneth谈话，用手在空中笔出一个图表。  
   
“所以你们现在又变的密不可分了？”Lírë问道，在转向你时追随着你的目光；她暗色的长发在烛光之下显出琥珀的色泽，用银与石制的小花装饰。“我很高兴你们解决了你们之间的分歧，尽管你不愿承认，但是那一直使得你很难过。”  
   
“老实说，”你说道，“我认为那一开始不是什么大事。你知道这些争吵什么的有时可以让问题变得比本身严重的多。”  
   
“只是，”Lírë说道，皱起了她的眉头，，“那个时候我一直以为是很严重的问题。但是-我很抱歉，我不该这么说；我只是想说我很高兴你现在看上去开心多了，Tyelpe。”  
   
“不要担心，”你说道，再次对她微笑。“谢谢，Lírë。”  
   
你帮助Lírë分发饮料，然后溜进你在Annatar边上的位置，坐下时手臂相触。你真的是不能想起你上次和他争吵了什么；现在想来，这看起来-难以想象，你和Annatar争吵的如此次激烈以至于他离开了城市。  
   
你—可以想起你们的确争吵了，而且现在Lírë提起了，你还可以想起你那时非常愤怒-  
   
你靠过去加入了Annatar和Ólneth的讨论，收到了他们两人的欢迎。那不可能是什么严重的事，你再一次告诉自己；现在并没有什么意义去再次说起那件事了。  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
然而你仍发现自己在想着那件事。  
   
“所以你在这个百年里完成了什么？”你问Annatar道，带着一丝睡意，伸出手慵懒的拂过他的发丝；他的长发在你的手下犹如丝绸，在烛光的掩映下闪烁着蜜糖般有着铜光的金色。现在早已过了午夜，窗户关起窗帘紧闭，但你的房间由烛光点亮，足够使得你去看清当握住你的手来轻吻你的掌心时，Annatar脸上的微笑。“我希望这是什么重要的事，如果这值得使你离开的话。”  
   
“你决定不放过这个了是吗？”Annatar沉思着说。你看着他用肘部支撑起身体，转过你的手去轻抚他的脸颊，眼睛短暂的闭起显示出猫一般的愉悦。“老实说，Tyelpe，你有的时候比三个人还要难弄。那不重要，现在那没有什么意义了。”  
   
他是对的，当然：那不重要。你不知道你一开始为什么要说这个。  
   
你向他靠近，感受他身体与你相贴的温暖。“那你那时打算干什么？”你问道，向他微笑。“我只是好奇而已。那一定有一些有趣的地方。”  
   
“很普通，我想，”Annatar说，给了你一个温暖的表情；他放开了你的手，伸出手把你的一缕发丝缠绕在他自己的手指上，然后再把它们别入你的耳后指尖徘徊。“大部分时间，我去了东方。你知道，那些寿定的种族也需要我的帮助。在那里我的能力可以帮助很多人。”  
   
“我得承认我难以想象你是怎么在教那些猎手去融化铁的，”你说道，抬起一边的眉毛看着他弯起唇角回应你的微笑。  
   
你还是有一点半信半疑。让Annatar去教除了那些最高阶的学生之外的人都是一种浪费，但是，好吧-。每个人在刚开始时或多或少都会犯一些错误，你自己也经历过这个阶段；但是显然迈雅可以跳过这个阶段，过去你曾因为他对学徒太过于讽刺而和他讨论过。  
   
“当我需要时我可以变得耐心，”Annatar说道。“而且这又不是我唯一做的事。”  
   
他靠过来亲吻你，而你允许自己分心，在他把你压到床垫上时用一只手靠在他的后背上来把他拉近。你用手指沿着他的肩膀抚摸直到脊柱，轻轻压下你的指甲来感受他的反应；作为报复他咬住你的下唇，使得你颤抖，还有-  
   
你现在有重要的多的事情去做。拷问Annatar绝对可以等。  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
你在手上转笔，靠在手肘上，一只手拂过头发，考虑着你要怎么写给Gil-galad的信。作为一个普通精灵你和他相处的很好，但是-你们之间多多少少有些默契，作为诺多至高王你不会拒绝他的任何命令来使他难堪，只要他并不真正对你下达任何命令。  
   
这比听上去的实行的好得多。愤怒之战已经过去了很久；诺多需要集中的军事命令的日子也已经是千年前的事了，而且Eregion和  
Lindon也离的远到直接听从Gil-galad的领导会很不实际。你们的通信一般都是友善的，如果是沉闷的话也是因为讨论风俗习惯和道路维修；只是在近十几年才—  
   
“出什么问题了？”Annatar 同情的问，躺在房间另一边的沙发上，从那卷他正在阅读的、充满了密密麻麻的字的卷轴上抬起头来。显然Annatar自己的那间房间正在被清空然后根据他的喜好重排；在这期间，他似乎打算待在你的书房里阅读他离开期间珠宝冶金协会发表的一切。  
   
你不能说你很在意这一点。这很有趣，拥有可以在他补上时和他谈起他人的想法的机会；有一些评论你已经存了好多年了。  
   
“也不是，”你说，耸了一下肩。“我在试着去给至高王写信，然后-，你知道我们实际上是独立的，但是我真的不想要和他发生争吵-”  
   
“我不确定你们之间发生了什么，”Annatar说道，把头转向一边，审视的看着你，“不过你这么说，听起来这里一定有什么问题。发生什么了？”  
   
“你知道他一开始就认为戒指不是什么好主意，”你说岛，Annatar点头，向后靠去，把卷轴放在一侧，给你他完全的注意力。“这-老实说，我不太理解他的理由，但他对于精灵三戒更不开心了；他似乎认为它们会变得危险。”  
   
你不认为去治愈这个世界并使得它变得美丽的力量是任何人可以拒绝的，如果他们了解了三戒可以达成的事情。你确信Gil-galad至少可以理解它们的原理，如果你能让他听取的话。  
   
“那-听起来像是被误导了，是的，”Annatar说道，看起来陷入了思考。“好吧，我有一条建议。”他给你了一个短暂的不确定的微笑。“为什么不送给他精灵三戒中的一个呢？如果他恰当的理解了它们的话，他肯定会马上放弃自己的反对的，而且我很确定他可以很好的使用纳维。”  
   
你眨了一下眼。  
   
“我不认为你喜欢Gil-galad，”你发现自己说道，心中立刻出现了许多回复。不过你开始考虑了，尽管-  
   
“这更是因为他不喜欢我，”Annatar说道，语气中依稀带着受伤。“当然，我认为这显示了他那糟透了的判断力，不过-好吧，我也不总是正确的；我可以接受他有自己的判断。”  
   
“你刚才是不是承认了你有的时候也会犯错？”你说道。“我应该安排一些见证者过来的。但是-”你犹豫了。“是的，谢谢你，Annatar，这是一个好主意；我会考虑这个的，不过-这还真的可能成功。”  
   
毕竟，你不是只想帮助Eregion；把三戒都聚集在这里并不能发挥出它们所有的潜力。你越考虑，就越喜欢Annatar的建议。  
   
“我确实是去试着帮助你，”Annatar说，再次对你微笑。“如果你还有什么需要建议的，让我知道，Tyelpe；你知道我喜欢干这个。”  
   
“如果有什么问题，我觉得是你太享受自己了，”你说，把下巴放在手上对他微笑，Annatar大笑着，明亮深情，没有丝毫介意。  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“这是新的？”你说道，伸出手去抓住Annatar的手。“它能干些什么？”  
   
Annatar顺从的让你转过他的手，研究在他食指上的闪亮金戒；你读不懂上面的印刻，腾格瓦形成的文字在你试着在心中读出时显得奇怪刺耳，但是-从那你试着读出时感到的由它的力量引发的轻颤，这一定是某种杰作。  
   
你在熔炉里花了大半天的时间，又重回了曾经的你一言我一语的想法讨论，但是这是你第一次注意到这枚戒指。你没有更快发现这枚戒指的存在有些惊人，因为一般来说在进入工坊前Annatar都会脱下他所有的珠宝-Annatar乐于把手指伸入融化的金属中去测试它的温度的这一事实并不能把他在手上戴任何珠宝变成一个好主意。  
   
毫无疑问，你正带着维雅。普通熔炉的温度不会影响你做的戒指；同样的，你可以猜测Annatar戴的这枚戒指也不只是它看上去的样子。  
   
“你喜欢它吗？”Annatar问道。“我想它并没有你的三戒那么有装饰性，不过我不得不承认我仍然对此很满意。”  
   
“它确实看起来-优雅，”你说道，而且你也是那么认为的；因为尽管这是一个简单的设计，对于Annatar而言，极为朴实无华-但是它有着夺人眼球的完美的对称性，而且印刻在上面的书法有着Annatar那准确锐利的美学。“这些印刻上说了什么？这是-主神语吗？”  
   
“一个与之相关的语言，我想，”Annatar说道。他微笑着，看着你握着他的手，一种温暖的满足在他的脸上闪现；视线低下，睫毛下垂。“恐怕这枚戒指本身不能做什么有趣的事；它只是一种集中的工具，来增强我自己的能力，而不是一件独立的力量之戒。”  
   
你可以听出他的回避。Annatar一直对于自己作为迈雅的能力说的很模糊，更不要说告诉你它们相对的程度了。大部分时间，这并没有什么重大的作用，吸引你的一直是他的知识，而不是作为一位奥力的迈雅所拥有的能力-不过经过了几个世纪的相识，你已经渐渐的开始增大修改你刚开始对他力量的估计。增强的想法击中了你，比Annatar普通的多的人才会这么说。  
   
你打算目前先放下它。Annatar不愿意告诉你他的过去以及他自己的一切已经被你们争论过无数次了，而且你们都出于不同的原因对此感到疲倦；你可以等到至少他回来的再久一点再来提起这个。  
   
“那你可以下次告诉我，”你说，Annatar再次微笑，注视着你，在你的手中他的手依旧温暖。  
   
“我将会告诉你的，Tyelpe，”他说道，嗓音真挚。“我要先做一些事。”  
。  
   
“我开始想，”你说道，故意带着一丝轻松，“你只是装作神秘，而你的秘密只是来掩盖在来这里之前你的生活十分无趣这一事实。”  
   
“对此我并不确定，”Annatar说道；“我曾经的生活有过它的亮点，”而你忍不住用微笑回应他那带着爱慕的神情，愉快在他的眼种闪着微光。  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
你发现自己在会议后依旧待在会议室，靠着仍然展开在桌上的地图，以及账本和成堆的信件。  
   
这-你不太喜欢和Númenor的关系的走向；你不能完全确定为什么，但是有一种持续的错误感，有些事情不太对-  
   
“我可以帮你什么吗？”Annatar问道，靠着门框，眼睛扫视着房间内的景象。你没有注意到他的到来；从窗户中射入的阳光照在他的脸上，点亮了他好奇的眼神。  
   
“我-不知道，”你说道。“老实说，这应该只是普通的日常；我们已经把木材和精炼的金属沿着Gwathló 送到Vinyalondë，所以没有什么鼓励增加通商的必要。”你有很多原因去这么做，事实上，你的议员们对于这个前景十分高兴。“我总是感到有什么地方不太对；我只是不知道为什么。”  
   
“Númenor需要跟多木材？”Annatar问道，抬起了一条眉毛。“在这种速度下，整个Enedwaith马上就要没有树了；而人们还以为他们会学会更好地利用他们已有的资源。”  
   
“在那发生前还有很久，Annatar，”你指出，微微皱眉，转身面对他.  
   
“你确定吗？”Annatar问道，看起来充满怀疑。“问题是人类没有像我们一样的视角，Tyelpe；只要现在有什么利于他们的事，他们绝不会停下来思考这么做对未来几个百年后的影响。你应该在还可以劝说他们时介入，去向他们解释这一点，在这真的变为一个问题前-然而按照这种速度，这将会成为一个问题。”  
   
你-同意了。或是说-你不能决定。你能感到这里有些什么地方不太对，比之前更严重了，但是你仍然找不到原因。  
   
“我看不出Tar-Telperiën有什么听取我的意见的原因，”你指出，不过这是一个站不住脚的论点，而你一说出口时就知道。  
   
“我确信你可以找到一些使她信服的理由。”Annatar简单的回答道。他向你走来，越过你们之间几步的距离，握住你的手，十指相扣；你可以感到他皮肤的温暖。“你必须警惕Númenor，Tyelpe；你我选择留在中土是因为我们对这片大陆的爱，我们关心这个世界，并且这是取决于我们来使得这个世界变得更好。但是Númenor人仍然留在中土的唯一原因是因为维拉们不允许他们住在Aman。如果你给予他们所想要的一切，那么他们只会向你要求更多。”  
   
你也许确实需要介入Númenor的通商，你发现自己在想。你把和他们的联系太多的交付给Gil-galad了。  
   
“好吧，”你说道，深思着。“在下一次会议上我会提出这一点的。谢谢，Annatar。”  
   
“任何时候，”Annatar说道，你对他微笑，用拇指拂过他的手背，看着他从睫毛底下给你一个满足的表情。  
   
你确定这就是之前你自己在思考的。当他的说的一切都那么有意义时，你没有任何理由不去听从Annatar的建议。  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
晚饭之后，你把纳雅、南雅和维雅的设计文件摊在你书房的桌上，看着当翻阅文件时Annatar眼中的光芒以及唇边酝酿着的笑意；他看向你，而你对他展露了一个锐利的笑容，看着他的表情充满愉悦。  
   
你一直享受着真正使得Annatar印象深刻的时刻-你不是不知道你自己作品的品质，但是从他那里获取的反应对你而言总是意味着什么；你必须努力才能获取。  
   
“这十分出色，Tyeple，”Annatar最后说道，仍然看着蓝图。“还有戒指之间的联系-它们增强着彼此，不是吗？”他再次抬头看你，脸上带着纯粹的欣赏，第一次，不带任何挑战或戏弄；这使你无能为力，不得不向他微笑。  
   
“是的，正是如此，”你说道，看着他再次转向文件，神情专注而入迷。“你创造的越多，就变得越困难，由于复杂程度的增加。这其中包含的数学运算十分重要。”  
   
“是，我可以看出来这个，”Annatar说道，他的目光扫过一页的计算公式和数字、符号组成的咒语乐谱。“这确实使得三戒难以制成，不过我确信这些都可以解决。戒指携带者的关系也应该被考虑进去-”  
   
你-犹豫了。这—使得你想起了一些事-  
   
“不过这部分是设计中固有的，”Annatar说道，当他注意到你的表情时，声音听起来有些吃惊。他抬起头与你目光相交；他谨慎的看着你。“我这样说没有指出什么新的，Tyelpe-”  
   
他一直注意于戒指之间的联系，戒指和它们的携带者共同运作的的方式-  
   
这里有些东西不太对劲。  
   
现在的形式突然在你脑海中联系起来，你的直觉把之前那些半形成的想法和几乎没有注意到的事实结合在一起；你几乎没有思考就伸向你手上戴的维雅，即将把它脱下，就在你可以前-  
   
Annatar牢牢抓住了你的双手，他捉住了你的手指，稳固而温暖，使得它们不得动弹。  
   
他的动作那么快，你空洞的想。他之前甚至没有站在你旁边。  
   
“我很抱歉，Tyelpe，”Annatar说道，眼中闪过些微的后悔。“你不应该去注意到任何不对的地方。”  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
“我会大叫，”你说，语气冷静到使你自己都吃惊。你-确定谁会在附近；你的书房墙上挂满着挂毯和成架的卷轴法典，平时挡住声音使你非常舒适-  
   
你实验性的想要把你的手从Annatar那里拉回，向后退去，但是你不妨把自己的手困如雕像之内。这不痛苦，但是也丝毫没有动作，就算你利用自己的体重来使脱离控制。  
   
你-大部分时间，忘记了Annatar有多么强壮。  
   
“你不会大叫，”Annatar说道，他的视线追逐着你的；他的神情仍然是那带着疏离感的、礼貌的后悔。“我不会让任何人被吸引过来，不过你最好不要让我比我本必要的干预更多。”  
   
你不会呼救。  
   
这感觉-更糟了，既然现在你终于注意到发生了什么，思考和非思考厮磨在一起，同时又分裂在你脑海中的各个地方，那深刻的错误感-  
   
“你为什么这么做？”你问道，声线紧绷。站的离他如此之近感觉-比你现在所求的更亲密，但是你没有任何选择。“我所制作的戒指中没有力量可以使得你做出像-像这样的-”  
   
你怎么能这么对我，你想要这么说，但是-  
   
“我对你撒谎了，”Annatar平静的说。“我制作的这个戒指可以控制其他的戒指，你创造的和我帮助你创造的那些。Ash nazg durbatulûk-  你可能知道这是什么意思，Tyelpe，既然我已经说出来了；你曾经听过一次它们，你只是不记得了。我确保了你不会记得。”  
   
那声音回响着，使得你颤抖。One Ring to rule them all-  
   
当你看向Annatar时，一个可怕冰冷的怀疑从你心中升起；但是你仍然-他不可能-  
   
你看着他，他仍然握着你的手；而且-你不能自制的还是用你一直看着他的方式看着他；你看向他的眼睛，他仍然是你的，仍然是那个你认识了那么久爱的那么深的人，仍然是Annatar，迷人聪慧并且没有一丝和蔼宽容-  
   
没有任何变化；只是你不想去想他会-他可能是-  
   
“Annatar，我们究竟在争吵些什么？”你无助的问道，听出了自己嗓音中的哀伤。“我有没有-我是不是曾经发现了什么-”  
   
然后-你看见有什么打破了Annatar的沉着，痛苦与内疚与悔恨快速闪过他的面庞几乎来不及读出；他的手握紧了你的手，还没有重到痛苦的程度-  
   
“我本打算告诉你，”Annatar说，此刻他的目光坚定，注视着你；你可以看见他在他深金色的虹膜下大而深邃的瞳孔。“我最终仍然会告诉你一切，Tyelpe，我保证。这是-这是我的错，我知道。”  
   
“那就现在告诉我，”你说道，“没有最终，Annatar，你必须停止这么做，你不能这样对别人，这不-这不-”  
   
你犹豫了，愤怒、悲伤以及，被背叛了，不只是因为-这不只是-  
   
你不信任我，你止不住的想。你才是那个仍然不能信任我的人，甚至现在-  
   
“你知道你有多么难以应对吗，Tyelpe？”Annatar说道。他-快速微笑了一下，看起来处于痛苦之中。你可以看见他顺着肩膀披散下来围绕着脸庞的发丝；他不耐烦的甩开了它们，他的手依然稳固。  
   
“就算有了魔戒，我也很难在你不注意的情况下让你做任何事-你真的是非凡而不同寻常的，你知道吗。”  
   
“这一次，在任何方面，我都会做的更好。你不用担心任何事；如果我没有犯错，那么你从一开始就不会难过了。我从来都不想让你受到伤害。”  
   
“Annatar-，”你说道，试图不去想体内涌起的恐惧-  
   
“一切都会没事，Tyelpe，”Annatar说道，再次对你微笑，试图看上去-安抚人心。“我会修正一切。你不用记得这个。没有任何事会出错。”  
   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
你慢慢醒来，晨光已经从开启的窗中涌入，尽管现在刚刚黎明没多久。白昼仍然苍白凉爽，灰蓝的天空仅在地平线处精巧的染着粉红。  
   
你躺在书房的沙发上，头靠在Annatar的大腿上，一只手伸出越过他的腿；你可以感觉到在你试着清醒时，他的手指梳理着你的头发，那接触温柔而抚慰人心。  
   
你-一定是在工作的时候睡着了，你猜想着。这不是第一次了，然而，不同寻常的是Annatar这次像这样陪伴着你；毕竟他自己又不需要睡眠。  
   
“Nnnh，”你说道，模糊而让人难以理解，揉着自己的眼睛，笨拙的换成坐姿。你感到-疲惫且头疼，麻木，不过随着你的醒来这些感觉已经开始减轻了。  
   
“早上好，Tyelpe，”Annatar说道，审视的看着你。他伸出手再次拂过你的头发，把那些凌乱的发丝整理好；你转过头靠近他的触碰。“你感觉怎么样？”  
   
“早上好，”你说道，遮住一个哈欠。“不错，我想。你昨天是为我在这里留了一夜吗？”  
   
你感到-确定，第一次，一切都好了；比起前几天你记得的不安感，这是一个进步。尽管你试图回想，那不安感也似乎是蒸发了一般，像是晨间雾霭消散在日光之下。你改变了一下位置，靠近Annatar，蜷缩在他的怀里，把你的头靠在他的肩上，享受着他丝质长袍下传来的与晨间凉爽的空气相比令人愉快的融融暖意。  
   
“我不介意，”Annatar说道；你发现他对你展现着很少在他脸上出现的纯粹的满足，当他看着你时，温暖与爱意和满足融合在一起，一个微笑慢慢展开。  
   
“我确实喜爱你，Tyelpe。让我时不时的照顾你一下吧；你要知道，你可以信任我。”  
   
“为什么不呢？”你说道，仍然半梦半醒。Annatar愉悦的对你展颜微笑，他手上的那个戒指在晨光下闪烁着金光。他伸出手和你十指相扣。  
 


End file.
